mucfandomcom-20200215-history
Rootin' Tootin', Cowboy Shootin'
Rootin' Tootin', Cowboy Shootin', also known as Red Dead Redemption 2 is western-themed action-adventure video game developed by Rockstar San Diego and published by Rockstar Games. It was released on October 26th, 2018. The game was released for PS4 and Xbox One. Ya'll will play as an outlaw called Arthur Morgan. His first introduction doesn't exactly present him as the "take him home to mother" type. We're sure that there's more to him than threatening people, fighting people and robbing banks, but right now, all we know is he's rough around the edges, is quite arrogant and is in the employ of the all-time famous criminal mastermind Dutch van der Linde, leader of the Dutch's Gang. The game's timeline is set in around 1882 and is like the prequel to the original Red Dead Redemption. The Essence After a robbery goes badly wrong in the western Gold Town in West Virginia, Arthur Morgan and the Sons of Dutch are forced to flee by the US Govt. With federal agents and the best bounty hunters in the nation massing on their heels, the gang must rob, steal and fight their way across the rugged heartland of America in order to survive. As deepening internal divisions threaten to tear the gang apart, Arthur must make a choice between his own ideals and powers or show more loyalty to the gang who raised him. Info The game takes place in 1883 to 1886 or something like that. Characters * Arthur Morgan - Arthur is the main protagonist and playable character of RDR 2. He is a member of Dutch's Wild Boys, lead enforcer of it and Dutch's right-hand man. * Dutch van der Linde - Dutch is the leader of his gang (obviously). * John Marston - A young member of the gang and the last game's protagonist. * Abigail Marston - A prostitute of the gang who later became John's wife. * William Williamson - A rather distinguishing member of the gang. * Javier Escuella - A bisexual Spanish member of the gang. * Grandpa Marston - An associate of the gang and Johnny's father. * Hosea Matthews - A old member of the gang and Dutch's best friend. * Gicov Bell - A blond member of the gang and a future traitor. * Sean McGuire - An Irish member of the gang. * Charles Smiff - A Native American member of the gang. * Sadie Adler - A female member of the gang who don't trust anyone except Morgan. * Pearson - A member and cook for the gang. * Lenny Summers - An Afro-American member of the gang. * Karen Jones - Another female member of the gang and also their prostitute. * Susan Grimshaw - The arbiter of the gang. * Leopold Strauss - The German debt collector of the gang and also a future traitor. * Orville Swanson - The drunken priest of the gang. Location So far, the area the game is set in is unconfirmed. However, Gold Town and parts from West Virginia are confirmed to be explorable within the game. Also, new towns or villages have been confirmed as well such as New Hangover, Annesburg and Valentine Village in unknown states. Gameplay RDR 2 will be a western action-adventure game set in an open world environment and played from a third-person perspective, featuring singleplayer and online multiplayer components. The game has new features absent from the previous games. Scenes in the trailers show characters wading in waters, using bow and arrows, dual-wielding revolvers, and using a canoe. Wildlife and hunting in the game have also improved and returned from the previous game. The game focuses heavily on player's choices for the story and missions. Category:RDR Category:Games Category:Real Ideas Category:Needs editing